


TOKYO GHOUL: ps.

by K (Tsumugi_Shirogan)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Aftermath, America, Anarchy, Black Comedy, Britannia, CCG - Freeform, Chaos, Comedy, Continuation, Deus Ex Machina, F/F, F/M, Gen, Germany, Ghouls, Kagune, Kakuja, London, M/M, Multi, Other, Paris - Freeform, Resurrection, Revolution, Ruins, TSC - Freeform, Terrorism, USA, United front, War, artificial food, global, rc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugi_Shirogan/pseuds/K
Summary: TOKYO GHOUL: ps.(Post Scriptum)Plot:In the aftermath of the Dragon War, Eto Yoshimura lives. She saves her father, and then decides to bring her revolution to the rest of the world.Content:It’s Tokyo Ghoul. The usual content restrictions (rape, torture, abuse, strong bloody violence, etc) apply.





	1. Chapter 1: Deus lo Vult

Ah, fuck.

I’ve done it again.

I…

Well. It was certainly… interesting, being turned into a fuckin’ puppet. Quite literally, a taxidermy owl.

I had collapsed on the floor of Tokyo. At the very least, those V cunts were pretty bloodied up now. The little pieces of them wouldn’t be getting up any time soon…

But, then again… Neither was I, ha. The other people around (although I can’t say I have any idea who many of these cannon fodder bastards are, since I’ve barely been conscious for… a while) looked at me like I was trash on the floor.

_“Why would I save trash like you?”_

Heh. You said it, Kaneki-kun.

I looked up and around. The city was ruined. Practically levelled, even. What the hell had happened?

I managed to force my head up a bit to look around further, with what felt like the remnants of all my remaining life force.

On the horizon, something… horrific. I recognised the shape, though. Something similar had gone out with a bang in the 24th ward. A dragon-kakuja kagune, manifesting as a horrific beast within only the most powerful of ghouls… even _I_ had never reached that level, and that’s really fuckin’ saying something.

Ah, fuck. I laid my head down on the ground with a smile.

At least I had gone out with a laugh, I suppose.

I closed my eyes, and breathed.

…

Take Hirako watched as I seemingly breathed my last. He grinned.

“Finally. We’d always wanted to bury you, Owl. I’ll take this opportunity that your dearly departed Reaper never had. This is just… to make sure. Nothing personal.”

He pulled out his quinque, and stabbed it right through my head. He swiftly began chopping many times, slicing chunks out of my body and spraying blood everywhere.

Finally, he sliced upwards, carving a hole in a nearby ruin, and crushing my remains.

…

Darkness.

So… dark.

Numb. Nothingness.

The void had engulfed me.

And yet…

Something moved. A heartbeat, maybe?

Suddenly, light. The sounds of shouting, the movement of rubble. Sirens. Sounds of building works, maybe.

A person. A voice…

“Oh, thank God… another survivor over here!”

God, heh… Bullshit.

I closed my eyes.

…

More lights. Wheels moving. A sterile corridor.

…

I opened my eyes.

I was lying back in an uncomfortable hospital bed. The sun was bright, and a wind blew a nearby curtain.

The sound of a heartrate monitor bleeping nearby… it was annoying.

How was I…?

I was alive. Indeed, I actually felt pretty good. Maybe it was the fresh air?

I sat up a bit. Gah, it fuckin’ hurt. I shouldn’t have done that, heh.

I tried moving stuff. My legs… yes. My arms… eh, sort of.

My head… ouch. I slowly moved a hand up towards my hair.

It was white, frail. Felt more like feathers than hair. The keratin practically fell apart in my hand.

I looked slowly around, without getting out of my sticky pit, for a mirror, or reflection.

Ah. My eyes are still there. I suppose that’s a relief.

Was there a call nurse function on this bed…? Yes, there was. I clicked it.

A door opened nearby, and someone rushed in. A young woman; no distinguishing features.

“Ah! Thank god! You’re actually, like, awake! I tell you what, you recovered at an alarming rate! We thought you’d be a veg… a, in a vegetative state, a coma. For, like, ever. We even had you checked for Rc cells in case you were a ghoul, but you had essentially the same cell patterns as humans – if a little mutated, I guess, but that’s to be expected these days following… well. Anyhow, even if you _were_ a ghoul, it’s not like we could do anything about it now…”

I furrowed my brow a bit. “What… do you mean?”

“Oh, of course, you’ve not seen the news. You’ve been gone for, like, a month, ha! No, ghouls are apparently semi-accepted now. They need to sort of register and stuff, but the new government – y’know, since most of Chiyoda was obliterated – is being more lenient on them since they helped beat the dragon!”

I blinked a few times.

Intriguing…

I sat up a bit, groaning. “Oh, goodness, don’t try so hard, Miss! Slow and steady does it…”

I laid back down. “Ok. Thanks! If there’s any tea, that’d be lovely! If not, just some, ah, tap water.”

The nurse laughed. “Do I look like a waitress to you? Ha, I’m just kidding. Did you want a snack or something to eat to fill you up a bit?”

I smiled at her and nodded.

“Just an apple, please.”

…

That night, I got up. I wasn’t fully recuperated yet, but I really needed to get going before someone recognised me. Or, ahem, either or my Me’s, I suppose.

I cricked my neck a little, loosened up my shoulders. I wonder how my kagunes were these days? I mean, there was still some meat in here I could have, but hopefully that wouldn’t be necessary.

Gah, was I being sentimental in my old age?

I stepped onto the windowsill, and looked out into the night sky. The moon was beautiful this evening.

I sighed, and then expanded my kagunes. Just some crimson wings to start me off.

The wings expanded, flourishing, like a fast growing, red weed. I gave a little bit of an aspiration, a big old sigh of relief. I guess I was just a bit knackered.

I jumped.

And flew. The city flew past me, like a lucid dream. Lights and sounds rushing past, filling me with glee.

The city was still rather devastated, yet it seemed… at peace. Already, things were being rebuild, from buildings to livelihoods.

And… ghouls were being accepted? At the very least, in Japan…

In Japan…

Hmph. So much for a world changing event, Mister Furuta. Pfft.

Guess that reset button won’t press itself. I sniffed the air, and began my hunt for the three people I most needed to find right now.

First, Kaneki-kun. Just a little social visit. Maybe I’ll get him some flowers? I might get that date!

Second, Furuta. Just to make sure that little fucker is dead.

Third… Father. Because, well… they say family is supposed to support you, right? Blood thicker than water… And I suppose, now everything is gone, I needed some new support.

…This was going to be difficult, I guess. But… I was still alive, thank God.

Thank God, huh? Bullshit. I think… this is just good old-fashioned luck. And, of course, a shit tonne of cannibalism in my past. And, probably, future.

Heh.

…

I didn’t notice, as I flew, a young, cruel looking man with white hair and black fingernails, who I had once spent a good weekend playing with, looking up at me with pure rage.


	2. Chapter 2 – Flight of the Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eto meets an old pal for a chat.

Nyoom!

I zipped through the skies of Tokyo, a little bird in the wind. I was slowly recovering my stamina, growing out my beautiful little body, whilst helpfully regenerating my natural hair colour. I still have genuinely no idea how I got these green locks… Perhaps I could ask my father.

Hmph… I still don’t know if rescuing Yoshimura Sr. is a good idea.

Just a my white hair had almost faded, leaving a beautiful, crisp green with white ends, I noticed a small flash coming towards me.

I sniffed a little, hoping it was someone exciting.

Oh, gosh! He’s still alive? I had kind of assumed, once he fell out of my employ, he’d end up in a ditch somewhere.

What was his name, little owl…? Seidou?

I stopped on a nearby skyscraper’s roof to allow the little one to catch up to me, whilst I regrew pretty much my entire kakuja – a beautiful, crimson mass of invincible flesh.

Seidou came crashing down with a bang. Ever so dramatic.

“Hey-a!” I called to him, my monstrous form grinning.

He scowled at me. “It’s _you_ … you’re supposed to be dead…”

“I could say the same about you, dearie! How’s things? I’m surprised you’re not in a ditch, honestly…”

He growled at me, clenching his fist. “You should probably have stayed in the ground, Eto… My former boss… This world is changing for the better thanks to the One Eyed King… You’re not needed anymore.”

I smirked a bit. “One Eyed King, hmm? He’s taken it in his stride, then?”

Seidou breathed in and out, before growing out his kakuja.

“ _Enough talk. Let’s fight._ ”

He launched himself, firing a massive barrage of shards whilst attempting to slice at me.

I cackled, easily dodging, and spread out my own arms, growing two enormous swords. He gasped just as I brought them down, right through him.

The spears of my beautiful anguish cut ribbons through him, skewering him upwards. He coughed and groaned, squirming, but still totally inferior to me even in this quite battered state.

He screamed as I pulled my arms, tearing him clean in half, his flesh and bone splattering everywhere.

…

I stood over his frail form, smiling. He’d be fine in a bit, to be honest.

I knelt down and stroked his cheek.

“Little former Investigator… whatever has happened to you? Have you become… weak? Soppy? How dull… I was expecting a bit more of a kick out of you…”

I stood, my soaking wet with blood, naked as the day body reflecting in the moonlight.

I placed my foot on his chest, and he groaned.

“Oh, before I forget… Where is Kaneki-kun these days? I need to pay him a social visit…”

He laughed at that.


End file.
